Oceanborn
by Angel of Beauty
Summary: When innocence turns into damnation and love stronger is than death. This story is about a woman named Titiana who was killed and brought back to life. Set before the movie. My first english story. !NOW COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Titiana is my charakter. I only own her and other small charakteres. I´m from Germany so please excuse mistakes. I hope that you like this story.**

**Oceanborn**

Prologue

Transylvania 1462

My tale begins here. I thought the world is still ok. But I was very wrong. Count Vladislaus Dragulia - perhaps Valerious - ruled Transylvania. But he ruled like a sick murderer. No doubt he is one! Rights didn´t exist. Evoryone was a slave. A puppet on his string. His father couldn´t change his mind. The count was sure that it is the right way.

Many people said that I am like him. Why? Because I´m a murderer. But I hadn´t always been like that. On my 21th birthday the nightmare began...

I walked downstairs. Today I wore a long blue dress. It wasn´t a very pretty one, but I liked it. My parents are dead and left no money behind. It seemed to me as if they didn´t care about us. Father was always drunken and mother was a whore.

As they died my brother John was onlytwelve years old. He took care of me. I loved him. He was my family. We lived alone and grew up in our home. Noone cared for us. The people here in Vaseria hated our parents and of course they hated us.

Today was my 21th birthday. My hair had grown to my waist. "You look like a princess!", said John and held his hands behind his back. I hadn´t been sad if he hadn´t got a present for me. We were very poor. John shook his head. Sometimes I thought that he was able to read my mind. "Do you really believe that I could forget your birthday?", he asked jokingly and handed me a small box.

"Did you steal it?", I asked in disbelief. I opened the box and couldn´t believe my eyes. It was a small golden necklace. I was speechless. John took it in his hands and walked behind me. Carefully he put it around my neck and whispered in my ear: "Happy birthday, Titiana!"

**It´s really important for me to know what you think. Please review!**


	2. I´m Innocent!

**Here is the second chapter of my story!**

2. I´m innocent!

On this day I went to the church because it was sunday. I don´t know why I did it usually. After the mess was over I walked home. I still thought about the necklace John gave me and how he got it. He saved money´, I thought to myself and hoped that it was true.

Everytime I went home, I had to pass the castle of Count Dragulia. I hated it. The whole palace like house smelled like death and blood. I bet he punished someone to death again!´, I thought. Horrible pictures like he could do it floated my mind. I shook my head. I was very scared of dying and couldn´t think about it without getting a strange feeling in my stomach.

Maybe it was my destiny, that I moved a bit closer to the castle this time. But what I saw there sent shivers down my spine. There was a dead body directly in front of the castle. I didn´t want to see it but my legs moved on their own to the man who laid there.

Everywhere was blood. I bent down. And as I looked closer I recognized John!

My whole body was numb. I put my hands on his chest, his neck, his wrists. No pulse. My eyes were filled with tears. "John!", I screamed and rocked him. I collapsed onto his dead body, crying his name over and over again.

Then I found a knife beside him. As I looked closer I could read the letters "GVH". They had to be letters from the name of my brothers murderer. I put the knife into my pocket to find the person who Suddenly I felt four strong arms wrapped around my arms. Two men pulled me into the castle.

I didn´t knew what they wanted but as they took a huge hall where the Count was sitting everything was clear. Two meteres before I was able to reach him, they freed my arms. Probably they wanted me to fall on my knees. But I had no respect and refused.

One of the men who had brought me here kicked into my back, that I sank to my knees.

"Look at me!", came the comment from the Count. I did as he wished and looked up to him. He had black hair hanging over his shoulders. And very strange for a man or a count he wore an earring.

A smile danced over his lips, wich meaning I didn´t understand. It seemed to me as if I looked funny when I felt the pain.

"What is your name?", he asked with his thick Transylvanian accent. "Titiana Oradea." - "What is the matter that she is here?", the Count asked the men. One of them stepped fowards and answered his questions: "Murder, my lord."

My eyes widened in shock. "No! I didn´t anything wrong! I´m innocent! Please believe me!"

I nearly yelled at them. Hot tears were streaming down my face. For a moment, that seemed like an eternity the Count only stared at me. Then he spoke to the men: "Take her away! And bring her life to an end! You can do to her what you want to!"

That was it. I fell completely on the floor and wept like I never did before. The men pulled me violently to my feet. I took a final look of sadness and hate to the Count before they brought me away. Again I didn´t know what the expression on his face meant.

I don´t know how many times I told them, that I was innocent. But they punished me a long time with a sword until they killed me. I think they brought death to me, that they hadn´t to hear my screaming and weeping anymore.

After I died I was forgotten. They cleaned the room where I died and threw my dead body into the ocean. But they didn´t know, that the water gave me my life back...

**Now the fun can begin. I really like this story and I really hope that you do so ,too. I don´t update until I get a few reviews !**


	3. Back To Life

**Finally I got one review. I wanted to post the next chapterafter I gota few reviews but I couldn´t wait. Here is the next chapter! It´s a bit violent. Enjoy!**

3. Back to life

I opened my eyes. The sun was shining. I really liked the sun. But as I looked into the sky I was nearly blinded. My eyes burned. Then I saw, that I laid at a kind of beach. Sometimes the water came to me and made small waves around my body.

As I stood up I could look at my whole body. I was pale like death itself and wore only a white dress and shoes. These clothes were not really a dress in my opinion. It looked like... like everything. Like a shirt or something else.

The "dress" showed my arms, legs and some parts of skin between them. I was glad that it showed not too much (_AN: You know what I mean?_). But I couldn´t stand there much longer. My whole skin was like set on fire.

I sat down near a rock. Only in this place, that looked like made of shadows, I could be. Soon I noticed, that I couldn´t remember anything. Nor my past nor my name! My memories and feelings were erased. Maybe I could feel anger and hate. But these feelings are not important to me.

After some time I spent there I could remember something: how I died and my curse. I knew that I should be dead but someone gave me a chance. The death was using me and playing with me like a puppet on his string. Now I only could go outside at night.

I´m immortal but when I die I´ll go to hell. There was only one way to escape my destiny. I don´t know how.

But death is too strong. I´m his only daughter. The daughter of death. Somehow I was proud of my new title. My life is killing. At night I have to go outside and hurt or better kill innocent people. Men, women, children - noone was safe. Noone could escape my grasp of death.

When it was night I stood up and looked to the full moon. To my surprise I could see better than at daytime. I climbed up the cliff with ease. So I walked on and was in search for anyone to kill.

Soon I saw a woman walking alone. But I had only a knife and I couldn´t remember how I got it. I didn´t want to kill someone with it. It was too easy and not painful enough. Slowly I looked around. It didn´t took a long time for me to find a good weapon. A rod, that wasn´t sharp laid near a big tree. I picked it up and walked to the woman.

Before she could run away or even speak a word I rammed the rod fast into her stomach. I wanted to let her feel pain as long as I could. So I didn´t hurt her heart.

Blood was spilled everywhere on the road and her body. I took the rod out and then slowly into the wound again. She didn´t scream but I could see that she was nearly frightened to death. The wound grew bigger and every colour was erased from her face.

Now her whole body was shaking. I felt nothing for her. But somehow I was pleased and I knew that it was the only way to be it. The woman wasn´t already dead but I let her die alone and with pain.

After I´d walk a few minutes I could sense a presence. I was sure someone was watching me from a tree. "Show yourself!", I said loudly. But I couldn´t believe that I did say it. I felt no fear of the one who was hiding and my voice sounded steady and clear.

Noone jumped from the tree like I had waited for. But I knew that someone was standing behind me. "I am very impressed to see what a woman can do", said a familiar voice.

**Thanks for the review! But I promise that I won´t post the next chapter until I got two or more reviews!**


	4. Familiar

**If you like stories without violence you should wait a few chapters until it is for your liking. I promise the story will get less violent in later chapters. But I´m glad to hear things you don´t like, too. I really hope you keep on reading. Ok, enough of that. Here´s the next chapter!**

4. Familiar

Quickly I turned around. A man dressed in black from head to toe stood before me. His hair was tied back to ponytail. Only two strands of hair had fallen into his handsome face. I didn´t recognize him but my voice spoke out loudly: "Count Dragulia Valerious, what a surprise!"

He studied my body and looked closely into my face. I wondered what he wanted from me.

"Your eyes look very ... strange. Strange, but beautiful. But I can not see only one colour", he said. I knew he was right. My eyes had horrible colours in my opinion. Grey, blue and green, with golden sparkles.

"If I was sure I would say I have met you before. Who are you?", asked the Count. This time I didn´t knew how to answer. I didn´t knew my name. But I knew that he was the one who killed me. And I wasn´t about to tell him this.

"I don´t know", I said simply. I wanted to walk on but he grabbed my arms and looked deeply into my eyes. His hands were cold. "I know you but I do not know who you are", he said again. I pushed him away and went on.

I didn´t want to talk to my murderer. _And he doesn´t remember me´, _I thought.

But I didn´t care whether he´d remember me. Now, I needed to find a place where I could sleep. A place, that would be my home. I walked to my house, where I had lived. If I had feelings I would have cried. My home was burned out. I walked into the last remains of it and began searching for something. Anything.

I could see something golden shimmer in the darkness. So I bent down and picked it up. It was a necklace. This one seemed familiar to me. After a while I noticed a small cross hanging on the necklace. I touched the cross and it felt like fire. It melted in my hands.

Slowly I dropped the necklace to the ground and looked down at my hands. They were pale like the rest of my body.

Then I felt someone standing behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw a man with long leather coat and hat. "Did you live here?", he asked. I walked up to him and looked into his face. Somehow I trusted him and somehow I did not.

I nodded. "I´m really sorry", he said, "Where do you live now?"

"Nowhere. I don´t know where to go", I said. The man held out his hand and asked: "Do you want to live in my house together with me?" I couldn´t believe my ears. "Thank you, that would be nice", I agreed and took his hand. We walked through the village and arrived at a small house. "Welcome to my home!", he said and opened the door for me.

The house was not very different to my own. There were only three rooms: a kitchen and two other rooms.

"Sit down. I´ll get you some food" , he said and pointed at the kitchen. I walked into the room and sat down on a chair, that was standing at a table.

As he came into the kitchen he gave me a piece of bread and a cup of water. I was hungry and bit into the bread. But it tasted like nothing. I took a sip of water. It didn´t still my thurst no matter how much I drank. I needed other _food_: blood.

I licked my lips. The smell of his blood was intoxicating. "Excuse me please. I didn´t introduce myself. My name is Gabriel Van Helsing. May I ask you how your name is?"

I only stared at him. Oh, how I wanted to suck him dry. "Did I say anything wrong?", asked Van Helsing and put a worried expression on his face.

"It´s nothing. Really. I just can´t remember... my name." - "I understand."

**Don´t forget the reviews. It doesn´t matter if these are positive or negative commentaries :)**


	5. Good Or Bad?

**Thanks for the review! Here´s the next chapter. I hope you like it!**

5. Good or bad?

The whole day I had to spend inside his house. Van Helsing asked more than once if something wrong was.

But the night had to come and I really wished for it. As soon as the sun was down I left my room and went to the window. I opened it quitely and jumped. I landed safely on my feet. It didn´t matter how to return there.

I took the knife out of my pocket and walked away from the house. Van Helsing wasn´t allowed to know my secret. Noone was.

Suddenly I heared footsteps. I hided in the shadow of a house and watched a man walking through the village. Exactly as I wanted to kill him I saw a black shadow flying over me.

It landed in front of the man. Violently the figure pulled the man towards him and bit into his neck. I couldn´t believe that someone could do that when I had to do it. I ran to the figures and pushed the black one aside. I felt my teeth grow and sank them into the small puncture wounds.

To my own surprise the black man let me drink all the remaining blood in the lifeless body. I pulled my teeth out again and threw the man into the arms of the black one.

I saw the man stare at me and looked instinctively into his face. It was the same handsome face the Count had but it was impossible. He couldn´t be like me. A few moment we only stared at each other before he spoke a word: "I see we have more things in cammon than I thought." He dropped the dead body.

"You are right and I´m proud to be like this. I´m afraid death hadn´t given me a chance to choose but I will learn to live with it."

Another silence got between us. Now the situation was like between two children, who were unable to speak.

"Does anyone know about it?", I asked him. He shook his head. "No, only you and me. And if someone should find something out we´ll kill him", said the Count, "By the way, from now on my name is Count Dracula."

"Son of the devil", I translated, "Did you make a deal with the devil?" - "Yes. A good friend was so kind and murdered me", explained Dracula.

After the next silence I asked: "Do you know now who I am?" - "I´m afraid not." But I really wanted him to remember me. He had to feel shame. "Then I will give you three tips. Firstly: You met me before you died. Secondly: I pleaded for my life, and thirdly: I´m innocent!"

After a while I said: "When you don´t know it, I can´t tell you more. I told you everything I could still remember." With these words I turned and walked away. A last time he called to me: "I promise that I will think about it. Tomorrow at the same time I will be waiting for you right here."

I wasn´t sure if I should see him again. Of course I hadn´t anything to lose. I wasn´t invulnerable but immortal. Anyway I had enough time to make my decision.

As I arrived at my new home I assured myself that nobody did see me and then I climbed back through the window. Van Helsing was still asleep. So I used the time to make breakfast for him.

I really hoped that he did not notice that I wasn´t at home this night. I put some bread and tea on the table. He wasn´t poor but not rich. So I looked for some more food.

As I heared footsteps from the room next to the kitchen I quickly sat down on the chair and pretended to drink from an empty cup of tea. "Did you make all that?", asked Van Helsing and sat down on the other chair. I only looked waiting at him. "Oh, good morning", he added quickly and smiled.

"Good morning. Dig in. I have eaten yet", I said and pointed at the table.

He could not imagine how to eat that fast like he did. "Thank you. That was good. I´ll clean the dishes. Please go into my room. I bought a new dress for you. And ...you can take it on in your room. I hope you like it."

I nodded and went into his room. A beautiful dark blue dress lay on his bed. I took it in my hands and ran my fingers through the velvet it was made of. Then I held it with outstretched arms and looked if it fits. I twirled around and felt like a queen.

"I see you like it", said Van Helsing who was standing in the doorway and seemed to be pleased. "Thanks", I said and ran into my room to take it on.

The velvet was soft to my skin and fitted perfectly. I heared a knocking on the door. "Come in!", I called and looked to the door. "You look like a princess!", said Van Helsing.

My smile ceased. I remembered the one who said it before. "What´s the matter? Why do you look sad?", he asked.

"My brother said this to me one day before he died." - "May I ask you how he died?" - "Of course. Someone murdered him. Someone rammed a knife into his heart. I found him in front of the Count´s palace", I said. Now everything seemed so clear. I could remember my brother! But Van Helsing´s reaction seemed strange to me. "Oh, I see", he said simply and quitly. It seemed to me as if he knew John´s death.

**You know: review(s) next chapter :)**


	6. Meeting At Midnight

**I´m happy that one person reviewed each chapter. But is the story that bad that noone else does? Ok here´s the next chapter...;( sobs**

6. Meeting at midnight

At night I left Van Helsing´s home through the door. But I let my window opened to get in there. I went to the same place I met the Count one night before. He already waited for me. And he welcomed me with the words: "You look beautiful, Titiana."

I smiled at him and said: "Thanks." I didn´t want the silence to come but I couldn´t do anything. Again he looked deeply into my eyes and I into his. I was caught in the depths of his black ones. They were so hypnotic.

He broke the silence. "I really wished for your presence tonight, Titiana. I wanted to say ... that I´m sorry. It´s my fault that you have to live that way", said Dracula.

I only could keep on staring into his eyes. It felt so good to know that he could remember my name. All of sudden he took my hand and placed it on his chest. I could feel no heartbeat. "There´s one more thing you do not know. I´m a vampire." I instinctively backed away from him. Then I pulled out my knife and held it directly over his heart.

"Titiana, there is no need to fear me. And you can´t kill me this way. I have no heart", he spoke these words without any fear in his voice.

"Of course you have a heart. It doesn´t matter if it´s beating or not", I said but I didn´t said as if I was about to kill him. He carefully took the knife out of my hand and made a deep cut into his wrist. The smell of blood was overwhelming.

The wound healed in front of my widened eyes and no blood remained. "So you are one of the undead. Like me. But I´m not avampire. I´m a simple monster with a passion for killing."

Dracula handed me my knife back and said: "I can assure you you´re no monster. Such beauty doesn´t fit to monsters." He laid his hand on my cheek. I leaned into his touch.

"Stop playing with my mind!", I nearly yelled at him. "I didn´t made you enjoy my touch", he spoke softly, "I want to offer you my help." - "I don´t need help!", I said. Now he smiled the same smile he smiled as he smiled last. "You look even more beautiful when you are angry", said Dracula.

That was enough. I turned and walked a few steps away. But he appeared directly in front of me. I folded my arms: "What do you want?"

"I want to offer you my help", he said again, "We could be together and noone could stop us. We kill people together and you could live in my castle." - "No, thank you. I already have a new home and a new housemate", I said loudly.

"May I ask who your housemate is?", he asked and a strange expression took place in his face.

"That is no business of yours!", I said strictly. "And where did you get the dress?", Dracula asked a bit louder. "It was a present!" - "From whom?" We yelled at each other. Slowly I calmed down: "Listen. If it was important I would have told you, alright?"

He took a deep breath and yelled: "Nothing is alright! When your boyfriend knows from your and my secret..." I didn´t let him finish the sentence: "I didn´t tell Van Helsing about us!"

"Van Helsing is your beloved?", he asked. "Don´t try my patience! I don´t love Van Helsing! There´s no need to be jealous!", I yelled in full rage.

Dracula yelled back: "I´m not jealous at my murderer!" Now I had to think. After I had calmed down completely I asked softly: "Why did he kill you?" He laid his hand on my shoulder: "Don´t worry about me. He had enough reasons for killing me. But I had not one to let you murder. I knew that you hadn´t killed your own brother."

"You knew that it was my brother? How.." - "I will tell you later. The sun is about to rise. We have to go now. Only one last question: Do you want to kill at my side?", he asked still holding on me.

"Yes", I said and was about to turn but took my hand and kissed it. "Then we will meet tomorrow", said Dracula and disappeared.

**Only one review of someone else please. Or two? Ok, I won´t update until I got at least two reviews. ...I´m sorry ...I just feel so sad ... ;( falls to the ground and cries**


	7. Explanations

**Thanks for the great reviews! I´m so happy that you like the story! But I won´t tell you anything. You have to read it (I know I´m evil). **

7. Explanations

I still thought about Draculas words. I slept nearly the whole day. But as I opened the window I heared someone knock on my door. Quickly I closed it again and called out: "Come in!" Van Helsing entered my room and sat down on the bed. I sat down next to him.

"I wanted to speak with you. Did you hear about the attacks yet?", he asked. "Attacks? I... I don´t know what you mean", I said quickly.

"Two people were attacked and killed. One of them with a bleeding stomach and the other one had lost all the blood that was in his veins", he told me, "It´s my job to kill everything evil. Do you know who could have done this?"

"No", I said and looked to the ground. "Please be careful when you go outside again." Van Helsing left the room.

But I didn´t care about what he had said and climbed through the window. I had to kill someone. I walked through the village and looked around. Suddenly I heared footsteps. They grew louder and louder. I took my knife out of my pocket.

Then someone put his hand over my mouth from behind. Before I could react my hands were tied behind my back. The only thing I could see was a man with brown hair, who pushed me foward. The knife still in my hand. We arrived at a small dark house with only one room. He pushed me inside

Only a bed was standing in this room. I sat down. I remembered how it was to feel fear. My whole body was shaking. "Don´t be afraid. I won´t hurt you when you answer my questions. And ... don´t lie to me."

His voice made my fear even bigger. "I know that you killed my wife and I won´t forgive you. But you weren´t alone. Who is the man who was with you and where is he now?"

I cut the rope, that tied my hands with the knife but pretended to be still tied. I leaned against the wall and wasn´t able to speak a single word.

"Ok. You stay here until you tell me your little secret! And when you try to escape you´re dead!", he yelled at me and left me alone in the darkness.

Three days I was caught there. The room had no window. And every day the man who was named Thomas came to me and tried to get me to speak. But I was sure not to tell him about me or Dracula. But the biggest problem was that I had to kill. And there was no way to get out of there. So I cut with the knife in my underarm.

After these days I had deep red gashes in my left arm. They burned like fire and the covers of the bed were red from my blood. The fourth day came and I fell unconscious. I lay there on the bed. I was nearly lifeless.

As I opened my eyes I saw someone standing in the doorway. I couldn´t recognize him and I had no strengh to stand up. He came to me and lifted me up in his arms.

But as my rescuer walked with me out of the house my vision cleared. Now I could see that it was Dracula. Still I couldn´t speak and fell asleep.

I woke up in a bed in a place wich I didn´t knew. It had to be Dracula´s castle. The castle´s owner was sitting in a chair next to me. "How do you feel?", he asked. I looked down at my now bandaged arm and said: "Good. Thank you. I would have killed myself if I had to stay in that horrible place any longer."

"It´s better when you stay here until your wounds are healed completely", said Dracula.

I said nothing for a while. I was for staying here. But there were still some things I had to know: "Did you kill the man who caught me?" He nodded. "Please tell me about my brother."

Dracula looked at me as if he wanted to ask if I was sure. "Please", I repeated.

He began to talk: "Your brother worked for me and got money for it. There was no other way to earn some. He had to take care of you. Someday he was bitten by a werewolf and became one. Van Helsing kills everyone who is bad. So he killed your brother with the knife you have now. Then he murdered me. But your brother isn´t dead yet. Someday he will return to Transylvania and kill everyone he sees. And when that happens is only a matter of time. I can only be killed by a werewolf. That´s why we need each other."

I was shocked. I couldn´t believe that my brother was a werewolf. "But why do I need you?", I asked.

"You were already dead if I hadn´t saved you. The daughter of death and me, the son of the devil. Noone can stop us. When your wound is healed we go hunting. Together."

**Tell me what you think. I need two or more reviews :)) **


	8. Passion

**Ok, ok finally I got one review. On with the story! This chapter containes a "you - know - what - I - mean - scene". There are nearly no details.**

8. Passion

After I had rested for two days I stood up. My wounds weren´t healed completely but I felt much better. I went to the window and looked outside. It was early morning and the trees had dropped their leaves. I hadn´t noticed yet that it was already autumn.

Suddenly two strong arms were wrapped around my waist and embraced me from behind. "I see you feel better today", whispered Dracula in my ear, "After sundown you can go."

I freed myself from his embrace and turned around. Slowly he moved closer. Our lips touched. My body wanted more but he made one step back. Probably he liked to tease me. I wanted more than a soft kiss. I made one step in his direction. His ribs were close to my chest.

Dracula waited one heartbeat of mine until he pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss. Our arms were wrapped about each other. His hands moved down my back.

Then he lifted me up and pressed me against the wall, still kissing like wild animals. He stopped after a long time. My lips felt numb and swollen. I stood before him and looked into his face. He didn´t spoke a single word but I knew what he wanted.

Slowly he took off his jacket and opened his shirt. I looked at the ground and tried to think. Somehow I didn´t want to do it. He moved backwards. We stood directly in front of the bed.

Again he lifted me up and placed me carefully on top of the bed. Maybe he saw the fear in my eyes. "I will be gentle as much as I can", he said and put his hands on my shoulders.

He stripped of my dress and laid down beside me. I was nearly naked and could only watch as he continued to undress himself and me. I wanted it now but I was scared of the pain it might bring. We embraced each other. "I can´t promise that it won´t hurt. But you must know that it isn´t easy for me to let you feel pain", said Dracula.

Then everything went fast, I thought. But in vain it took the whole day. It had to be nearly midnight. Dracula laid behind me. "You raped me", I whispered.

"No, I did not. I seduced you that´s all.", he said and put one leg between my legs. "It hurt", I answered. He pulled me tightly against him and said: "I know. But you wanted it. It was your first time. I was surprised that you were still a virgin... I´m sorry."

I turned and looked at him. "It was my fault. I shouldn´t have done this", I said. He said: "The next time it won´t hurt." I wrapped the covers around my body and stood up. "There will be no next time! Nor with you, nor with anyone else!", I yelled and picked up my clothes.

He took the the remaining covers and walked over to me. Now I threw myself in his arms. He stroked my hair softly. "I trusted you and that was foolish! I will never trust anyone again!"

"I understand that you are angry now. But that´s no reason not to trust me. I will never seduce you again", he said. "I have to go now", I said quietly and got dressed. Dracula walked me to the door. I was about to go as he placed one hand on my shoulder.

"You can tell Van Helsing about me but don´t tell him about you. He would kill you", he said. I looked into his eyes and could tell that he meant it. "I promise that I won´t tell him about ...us... And it´s better when you don´t come near his house. He won´t let me go outside again and it´s dangerous for you", I said.

And with a last passionate kiss I left his castle and walked back to Van Helsing´s house. At the door he waited for me. Violently he grabbed my shoulders and shook me: "Where have you been?"

I slapped him across the face to free myself from his grip. "It doesn´t matter! I´m old enough to go where I want to go!", I yelled back. He only looked at me.

"Probably you don´t know what could have happened to you? A werewolf is here and he could have killed you!", he said a bit quiter. So Dracula was right. John was here and only wanted to kill.

We walked inside. I could see that Van Helsing was angrier than I thought. "Is there a way to free someone from the curse of a werewolf?", I asked. He said: "I don´t know. The people here talk about vampires and that one of them has a kind of medicine for werewolves. But I won´t let you leave this place until the werewolf is dead!"

**This was chapter eight and I promise that I won´t update until I got 2 - and I mean 2- reviews. Of course it can be more. Just click on the violet buttom and tell me your opinion :)**


	9. Together Again

**The wanted reviews came quicker than I thought. Thanx! But I can´t do nothing more than tell you that it´s my first English story and you have to read to find out what happens next. I know what...**

9. Together again

Sadly I looked around the room. Night and day I laid on the bed and watched. Now that I was back I wished I hadn´t left Dracula. He was the only one who could understand me. I missed him more than I could ever imagine. I had learned the feeling sadness again.

The door to my room and my window was locked. I couldn´t get out of there without making loud noises. The worst thing was that I needed blood. But I would rather die than hurt myself again. Sometimes Van Helsing brought me food. I ate it but it couldn´t still my hunger.

Now it was night. I was caught more than one week then. I rose from the bed and walked to the window. A tear escaped the corner of my eye.

Then I saw something big and dark flying towards me. I backed a few steps away until I recognized Dracula. He changed into his human form and looked at me. Quickly I walked back to the window and put one hand on the glass. He did the same.

We only stared at each other and wished to get through glass in the arms of the other one. He said something I did not understand. But with a movement of his hand he showed me to take a few steps back. I did as he wished and saw him fly back. With all his strength he flew directly through the window without hurting himself. I ran into his arms and began to cry.

"We have to leave before Van Helsing sees us", he said and took me in his arms. He then flew with me outside as far away from the house as it was possible. Carefully he let me down.

But I threw myself in his arms again and laid there until I looked up at him and we kissed. Suddenly a noise broke this wonderful moment. We spun around and looked at the tree where it came from. Sooner as I could react a werewolf jumped down and landed directly in front of us. Dracula stepped before me protectively. The werewolf attacked him before he was able to change into his hellbeast form.

As he had changed the werewolf ripped one of his wings out. All I could see was two fighting creatures and a bloody wing lying on the ground. I had to do something.

I got inbetween them and pushed the werewolf to the ground. I knew that it was my brother but I didn´t care. But he was stronger than me and threw me five meteres away from him.

He wanted to jump on me and kill me. I closed my eyes. But nothing happened. I opened my eyes again and John laid bleeding on the ground. Quickly I stood up and ran to him. He was already dead. I wasn´t that much sad. Dracula needed me now. He had changed back and stood there in full pain. The wound didn´t bleed but the wing was a part of him.

"It´s alright ... do not worry ... it looks worse than it is", he said quitly. I couldn´t believe that he could survive that. Carefully I laid one hand on the place where the wing had been but it was enough to make him hiss in pain.

"I am sorry ... that ... I killed your ... brother", said Dracula. His legs didn´t carry him anymore. I laid one of his arms over my shoulders but I was far too weak to help him stand.

"You need blood to heal yourself", I said and held my neck near to his mouth, "Bite me. Take as much as you need." He looked at me and said: "I promised ... that I would never ... hurt you again." - "It doesn´t matter. I want you to drink. Do it!" Without another word he bit down. It really hurt but it wasn´t important to me.

After a time that seemed like an eternity he pulled out. "Thank you", he said. "How do you feel?", I asked. Dracula made a few steps to check his abilities. "I won´t be able to fly for a long time. But with your blood it will heal faster", he answered.

"You can take more blood from me if you need", I said and felt the two puncture marks at my neck. "No", he answered simply.

"You don´t have to care about the pain that I feel. But now I have to go hunting. It´s better when you don´t come with me", I said and walked on. But he followed me.

Soon I heared the crying of a child. I spun around and looked where it came from. After we had walked a few meteres we saw a little girl sitting at the end of the road. I walked over to her and pulled her to me. With a kick of my foot I broke her leg. I could see the bone in the open wound. But I hadn´t got enough. I took my knife and made the wound even bigger.

She died quickly but painfully. I bit into her neck and sucked her dry. After my thurst was stilled I left her in the pool of blood. "I couldn´t have made it better", said Dracula and we returned to his castle.

**I hope you liked it. Ok, then 2 or better more reviews and the next chapter will be up soon :)**


	10. Home, Sweet Home

**Got 2 reviews - wrote next chapter. Here is it! By the way ... THANK YOU FortuneZyne!**

10. Home, sweet home

After we had returned to the castle he walked to a place I didn´t know. It was a big hall with a high ceiling. In the middle of this hall stand a coffin. I looked down at it in disbelief: "Do you sleep here?" Of course he was one of the undead.

"Yes I do. And there is one thing you can do for me", said Dracula and looked deeply into my eyes. Probably he used his gaze. "What is it?", I asked and bit on my lower lip.

"I want you to sleep beside me", he said. "You bastard! I won´t let you touch me again!", I yelled at him. Dracula could only smile: "I did not say that I want to touch you. Of course you know that I want to." - "You are disgusting! Is that the way you thank me for giving you my blood?"

He stroked my cheek: "Don´t deny it. I know that you enjoy my touch. Or shall I believe that our night together only brought pain to you?"

I hated it when he was right. "Alright then. Do what you want. But I spend only one night with you!", I said and climbed into the coffin. "We will see", said Dracula and laid down beside me. Slowly he put one arm around my waist and one leg between my own. I tried to break free from his grasp but he held me in position.

He placed one soft kiss on my lips and pulled me closer to him. Finally I fell asleep in his arms. I knew that it pleased him more than struggling...

As I awoke I still laid in this position. Only his free hand laid on my breasts. Everything was dark. He had closed the coffin. I pushed him away and turned on my other side.

"Was it so terrible?", he asked and wrapped his arms from behind around me. Without looking at him I knew that his eyes were burning with desire. I felt like an object of his lust. "Why do you do that? I don´t wish to be touched by you! Leave me in peace!" Now he began to kiss my neck. That was enough. I kicked him between his legs and scrambled out.

He laid there for a while until he followed. It had to be really painful for him. I stood with my back to him. "I´m sorry. I didn´t mean it. I only don´t want to be used. I had to do it", I said quitly, "I´m sorry."

"No, I have to ask for forgiveness. I shouldn´t have done that. I know that I hurt you then but I couldn´t resist. Can you forgive me?", he asked, still standing a few steps away from me.

"I can forgive you when you promise something", I said and turned to him. "Everything", said Dracula. His expression showed that it was important for him. "If you want you can mate with me as often as you want. But promise that you make sure that I want it before." - "I promise." Then I embraced him and kissed him deeply.

"I trust you", I said, "You are the only one I trust. I´ll be forever yours."

These words nearly moved him to tears. I freed myself from the embrace and asked: "How do you feel today?" - "It still hurts and it won´t heal. I can´t do anything", he said, "Could you look at it, please?" I walked behind him and said: "I can´t see a wound."

"I´m going to transform now. Don´t be scared", and with this he transformed into his hell beast form. He looked terrible with only one wing. Where the other wing had been was a big wound. I didn´t know how he was able to hide the pain. I laid a hand on his wound. He made a noise that showed me that it hurt badly. I ran my hand through the wound and felt something sharp.

"There is a claw from the werewolf. But I can´t pull it out. I..." - "I hurt you so many times. It doesn´t matter if you hurt me now", said Dracula.

Carefully I put my fingers around the claw. And after a few seconds I got it out. The wound healed in front of my eyes. He changed back and looked at me now. I dropped the claw. "Will your wing grow again?", I asked with a sad look. "It will be painful but I am sure it will. Thank you."

I didn´t want to do what I did next but somehow my heart told me to do it. I walked closer to him and offered him my neck: "Please drink from me. I want you to heal yourself. Don´t think about me. Just do it."

"I really need blood but I will not take it from you", he said. "But I want it... please", I said held and my hair back. He looked at me like he did it before I was killed.

But the beast inside of him won the struggle. Dracula held me close and bit down. I tried to kill the pain but I wasn´t succesful. It hurt but I hoped that he did not notice.

I felt free as he stopped. "I don´t know how to thank you. You did something for me that is important for my life", he said. His words pleased me more than anything else. He embraced me in a way he had not done before. I wondered if I had found his heart.

**That was chapter 10. I hope you like it. This time I say ...hmmh...3 reviews when you want to find out what happens next? We will see if you can make it... :)**


	11. Hunting

**Again I have to thank FortuneZyne. But with three reviews I meant three reviews from different persons. Ok it doesn´t matter now. Here´s a bit short next chapter!**

11. Hunting

It felt good that I had helped him. This night I wanted to go hunting. Alone. "You need rest now", I told Dracula but he didn´t really listen. He only said: "It doesn´t matter how ill I am. I won´t let you go outside alone."

So we went hunting together. Noone seemed to be outside the houses. The roads were empty. No living soul was there. But I needed blood. I haven´t had some in a long time and I gave Dracula more than half of my own. He was about to give me some from him but I protested.

Suddenly we noticed a movement in the forest. I hoped that it was a human being. I ran away from Dracula and into the ocean of trees. Everything was dark. I couldn´t see anything but I quickly spun around as I heared something running towards me. Too late I noticed that it was a pack of wolves. Their teeth were shining brightly. Soon they had sourrounded me.

The wolves moved closer with every step. I found no way to escape. I felt big fear again but I did not show it. One of them walked over to me and stopped directly in front of my feet.

It, perhaps he, looked at me and probably tried to find out why I was there. He stared at my eyes. After five minutes that seemed like hours he began to wag his tail. Then he rubbed his head on my legs and sniffed at my hand.

Carefully I put the other hand on his head and stroked the soft fur. I bent down on my knees and he laid his head in my lap. He made sounds like a purring cat as I continued to stroke the wolf. The other animals of the pack ran away and left the alpha animal. He really trusted me.

As I stood up he wanted to come with me. "Sit!", I ordered. To my surprise he did so. "I´m sorry but you can´t come with me. Stay here by the other wolves. Maybe I will see you again."

I hoped that he had understood me. He rose from the ground and "stood" on two of his legs. With a sad look on his face he left me and followed the other animals.

I left the forest and walked back to Dracula. "Why did you take so long?", he asked. "Wolves", I answered simply and passed him. He said nothing in return and moved on.

But now I really had to find someone to kill. I could feel that every movement made me weaker than I already was. To my luck I could see a man leaving a tavern a few steps away. Quickly I walked over to him, took out my knife and rammed it into his back. I prayed for me that he hadn´t been drunken and bit into his neck.

The blood didn´t taste of alcohol so I sucked him dry. I ripped the knife out of the wound and cleaned it with his clothes. After I had taken it back into my pocket Dracula said: "When I take much blood now my wing will grow again. I will go and look for someone. Do you want to come with me?"

"No, I´m sorry. I going to go back to your castle." - "Is something wrong with you?", he asked. I simply shook my head and walked back _home_.

**In the next chappie you can read why I or Titiana feel(s) so bad. And now 3 reviews from 3 or at least 2 people. _- Angel-_**


	12. Why Me?

**I think you are too fast for me. I got three reviews as I wished and had too post the next chapter. My fingers are hurting already...**

12. Why me?

As I arrived I threw myself on the bed and wept. An unknown feeling came to me. Suddenly I felt sorry. I felt sorry for my parents, the people I killed and everyone I had hurt without the will to do so. I cried bitter tears. I didn´t want to cause all the pain.

But the greatest pain I felt by myself. Probably I had fever or something else. I felt tired and sick. Somehow I didn´t want to kill anymore. I felt so weak.

My whole body was in pain. I rolled on my back and everything got worse. I wanted to die. Perhaps I cried myself into sleep. Anyway, as I awoke in the morning it was all the same. I had locked the door to my room. I didn´t want Dracula to see me like that.

After I thought that it couldn´t have get worse, it got worse. My arms and legs began to shake. My head hurt. I slept long and much. It was the only way to ignore the pain.

Dracula asked more than once if something was wrong. I didn´t answer and only yelled that he should go away. I did not care about him this time. And it was a very long time. I didn´t leave the room for months! I was surprised that I felt no bloodlust but it was good. I wasn´t able to drink or to eat.

The pain I felt in my stomach was the worst. Everyday the pain grew bigger. And not only the pain grew. My stomach grew nearly everyday. At first I did not know what wrong was but then everthing was clear. I had never expected that such a thing could happen to me. To the daughter of death. Once I thought that it is a gift of god but now I know that it´s a curse.

It was more than nine months ago since I had left the room the last time. I knew that it was only a matter of time from now on.

There was still a problem: How to tell Dracula? I was sure that he would be angry or more than that. I was so afraid of the concequences. But it didn´t matter how. I had to tell him my long kept secret.

As I tried to stand up it felt as if someone had kicked in my stomach from the inside. Of course someone did. I sank back on the bed and fell asleep again. And I had a dream...

_Someone I did not recognize came to me and said: "I see you are with child. I´m surprised that someone like you is allowed to carry a creature of god. But tell me one thing: Do you want to be freed? Freed from me?" After a few seconds I could tell that it was death itself. "More than everything", I answered. "God has forgiven you and your faults. But you are too useful for me. When you stop killing people and someone tells you his love for you, what surely won´t happen, you are free." I knew that there was no hope for me but I asked: "What about my child?" - "It will be an immortal like you. I´m afraid that it won´t belong to me but to you and the father." I was about to go but he spoke one last sentence: "If you tell someone that he shall tell you that he loves you, you are damned!"_

Now I awoke and remembered every word he spoke. I stood up and stretched my legs. The time I had only laid on the bed seemed like an eternity to me.

Suddenly Dracula knocked on my door. "I can imagine what has happened but I want to hear it from you. Please let me know how you feel?", he asked softly. I knew that he cared for me in a way noone did before. But I was sure that he wasn´t able to love me or anyone else.

I unlocked the door but did not open it yet. "Titiana, please open the door", he said again. Carefully I laid one hand on the doorknob. I turned it slowly and pushed the door open. Dracula stood before me and watched at my face and my swollen stomach. I was about to turn but he grabbed my wrist and held me back: "You go nowhere until I know who´s child it is."

I freed my hand from his grip and took one step backwards. "I won´t accept you here with a child of Van Helsing!", he said nearly yelling. I felt that I lost my temper.

"What do you think from me? Do you really believe that I would let this ... man touch me? This child is definitely from you!", I yelled at him in frustration. Then I began to cry. He tried to reach my stomach but I slapped his hand and put my own on my stomach protectively.

I sank on my knees and sobbed. Dracula pulled me violently to my feet again and this time he slapped me directly across my face. In the same action he pulled me in his embrace.

"You are so foolish! Why didn´t you tell me that earlier? You know that you can´t keep it", he said. I freed myself from his arms: "What? How can you be so cruel? I hate you! Leave me alone!" Then I slammed the door in front of his nose and cried even more. I felt so helpless and left alone.

**I nearly forgot to thank my reviewers. THANK YOU SO MUCH! It works with 3 reviews. But what about 4 reviews? Can you make it?**


	13. Decisions

**Writing is so much fun when I get reviews! Thanx to:**

**Fortune Zyne:** **I´m glad that you like the baby!**

**FallenAngel: You love such scences, don´t you? ;)**

**Ariel: You see that she can do it. But she has to do it.**

**Dracula´sWife: Who didn´t expect it? But I think it´s good that way.**

**BlessedBe201: It´s in chapter twelve what´s wrong.**

**I thank you so much for the reviews! You don´t know what it means to me! I love you guys! Now enjoy the next chapter.**

13. Decisions

I cried the whole night and did not sleep an hour. That Dracula wanted his own child dead made me feel sad and angry. I had many things expected from him but that! But I couldn´t wait any longer. I had to talk to him.

So I left my room and entered his. He only stared at me in disbelief as if he wondered why I was here. "I won´t kill my child!", I said loudly and simply. He rose from the chair he was sitting on and walked over to me. "You don´t have to do it. I will kill him before he´s born."

"Why do you want to do such a thing? It´s our child and I won´t let that happen!", I told him. "Then I will kill him right after he is born."

"You are so cruel! ... why are you so sure that it will be a son?", I asked. For a moment I thought that he wished for a child. "It doesn´t matter. It´s too dangerous to have a child now." - "Dangerous for you?", I asked. No answer. "Then I will leave you."

"No. It´s dangerous for the child. If I don´t kill it someone else will. If someone knows about a child wich parents we are..." - "Noone has to know. Did you ever think about a son? Someone who will be like you and replace you if you die", I interrupted him.

Dracula thought about my words and finally said: "Alright then. If it´s a boy you will leave him here and go away. But if it´s a girl it will be killed."

"In order to tell you what I feel: I won´t leave you and I won´t let you kill our child. If someone goes then I will go with my child. I think it´s the best..." I couldn´t speak the word _way_.

The pain in my stomach was on his climax now. My face was pale as death. I grabbed my stomach in pain. I was nearly about to fall but he wrapped his strong arms around me. "The baby is coming", I said. Carefully he lifted me up and placed me on his bed. He stroked my cheek and whispered: "I´m going to help you. Don´t be afraid. Just trust me."

I was so happy that he was there for me but he couldn´t do anything for the pain. It took over 24 hours to bear the child. And I was even more happy after it was over and Dracula held the child in his arms.

"What is it?", I asked him and tried to relax now. It still hurt. "It´s a girl but I will make it fast." - "No! You can´t do that! Please, let me see her!", I protested, "...please."

After a few seconds he laid the small girl in my arms. The baby of course had her eyes closed. For a moment I could only look at the human being that I held close to me. But then I burst into tears. I cried like I never did before. To have my own daughter meant everything to me.

"Stop crying. You can keep her two days. Two days not less, not more", Dracula said softly. I wouldn´t have believed what he did next when I didn´t see it.

He laid down beside me and wrapped one arm around my shoulders. His other hand he laid near the baby, wich grabbed and held it. "I think I will name her Róse. She is so beautiful", I said and smiled.

"Like her mother", said Dracula and placed a kiss on my forehead, "I´m proud to have a family. But you have to understand that we can´t bring her and us in danger."

"I wished it was a boy", I said sadly and closed my eyes. Probably I fell asleep in his arms because I awoke there. Only Róse was missing. "Where is she?", I asked and rose from the bed. But as I looked around I saw her sleeping in a chair.

"You didn´t kill her!", I said happily and took her in my arms. "I told you I would do it in two days", he said but it sounded as if he didn´t mean it.

After a silence that got between us I said: "I want to thank you." - "For what?" - "For you help. That you were there is very important for me."

I walked back into my room and looked for a place for Róse. I still couldn´t believe that I was the mother of this pretty girl. Finally I used two chairs and put them together. I laid her into the handmade bed. Then I sat down on my bed ,from where I could reach her, and stroked her cheek. I felt so happy and at peace.

And I did something I didn´t do for a long time. I prayed to god that he shall allow her into heaven in two days.

**And with 5 reviews I´ll post the next chapter! Of course you can tell me what I shall write and if you want a kind of sequel. Because after chapter 16 I run out of ideas for the story. But you must know that there are some things that I have to write. Ok then, just review _-Angel-_**


	14. To Kill Or Not To Kill

**This is so great! Thank you for the reviews (Eth - The name is Titiana and spelled Tiziana or if you want Tityana/ Wishmaster - Thanks for those many reviews.Of course you can tell me when you find mistakes/ HauntingWhispers - I´m glad that you like it/ Fortune Zyne - just read the next chapter to see that it´s true what you said)!**

14. To kill or not to kill

The next two days passed by like a train. On this morning Dracula came into my room. I was sitting on the bed and held Róse in my arms. She was crying as if she knew what was going to happen. I couldn´t do anything to make her stop crying.

Her father sat down beside me. Carefully he took her in his arms and held her close. "I hope you know that you want to kill your own daughter!", I said cooly. To my surprise Róse was calm now. She lay there in Draculas arms completly silent. "She´s our child, Vladislaus. I always wished for a child. But I had never imagined that you could be the father."

He said nothing. He only sat there and held her. For one moment I thought a single tear escaped his eye. "I just ... can´t", he whispered. I used his first moment of weakness to grab her.

Now I held Róse in my arms: "I see you can understand what I feel. Please, don´t kill her." He embraced me. We had to look like a family now. "You are right. We keep her."

"Thank you!", I said in return and kissed him deeply. It felt so good. I didn´t know how I could stand such a long time without being in his company. "Have you tried to feed her, yet?", asked Dracula. I nodded: "Many times, but she´s never hungry."

"Maybe she needs something else", he said, "Did you ever think about the fact that she might be a vampire?" My eyes were widened in shock: "This can´t be true."

"Titiana, there is no other reason. I am a vampire, you are nearly one..." He took the knife that lay beside my bed and made a small cut in his wrist. Before I could stop him he placed his bleeding wrist over Róse´ mouth. She drank the blood. I couldn´t stand this looking and turned away.

After I was sure that it was over I allowed me a look. Róse had fallen asleep. "Why did you do that!", I yelled at him. He took my hand and we walked outside. "Don´t wake her up."

I ignored his comment and kept on yelling: "How dare you feed her with your blood? Do you want that she becomes one of your kind!"

"She is already a vampire. And she will die if she doesn´t get enough blood. I´m sorry if I scared you but she needs blood", Dracula said quitly. "I see having a child with you is a mistake." - "If you think so." - "I´m sorry", I said, "It´s just... I can´t believe that my own daughter is a vampire." Suddenly my eyes were filled with tears but I hold them back.

"It´s all my fault. I should have told you before we...", he said. I shook my head: "No. It doesn´t matter what you are or what she is. You make me the happiest woman in the world."

He pulled me in a passionate kiss. I had laid there in his arms for hours, it seemed. But every moment comes to an end. So this one did.

"We have to go hunting again. Do you come with us?", asked Dracula. "When Róse comes with you I will do the same. But I won´t touch blood again", I answered, "This night?" - "Yes. Róse is hungrier than I thought. I´ll come to your room tonight and take you with me. You should rest until then."

So I went back into my room and waited until midnight.

**Thanks again for the reviews. You know: 5 reviews and you can read the hunting scene... I won´t be angry if I get more:))**


	15. Lost

**Thank you! It means a lot to me that you like it! The next chapter will be a bit sad... or very sad. I nearly cried while writing it. I hope you still "like" it.**

15. Lost

As Dracula entered my chamber I took Róse in my arms and walked with him to the balcony. He lifted me up and flew through the night into the village.

Vaseria was quiet. We walked to the middle of the village. There on the wall of a house was sticking a piece of paper. On it were written these words:

_Wanted_

_"Couple of Murderes"_

_Dead or Alive _

_Money for the murderer of the "murderers"_

"They are in search of us. It wouldn´t be wise to kill more of the people here. We go through in the forest and look for people in the next village", said Dracula. "No", I protested, "It´s too dangerous for Róse. There are wolves..." - "She will die if she doesn´t get enough blood!", he interrupted me.

"Do you want to kill her? Do you really expect from me that I will feed her to the wolves?" I woke Róse up with my yelling. She began to cry loudly. I pulled her closer to me and tried to make her stop crying. "Look what you´ve done. We go through the forest and that´s it!", said Dracula and we both walked on.

We weren´t in the forest for a long time but I could sense more than one presence. And I was more than sure that they were not human. "Why don´t we fly?", I asked quitly.

"The trees are too high. And the people could see us. They are outside at night", came his answer.

Suddenly I heared something behind me. I spun around while Dracula kept going. I tried to see what has happened but it was far too late. More than ten wolves jumped out of the protecting shadows of the trees. Slowly they began to circle me. Róse stopped crying. Her father tried to do something in order to help me.

"No, stay there! Or better go away! I won´t let them hurt you!", I screamed and turned to him. He stopped going and looked at the wolves. As he wanted to come closer I yelled again: "I want it! Please, Vladislaus, you have to escape. Do it for me!"

"I couldn´t forgive myself if something would happen to you", he said. "So would I do... Please, leave me", I said. After the last seconds of staring he disappeared. Then I wished I hadn´t said this.

I didn´t notice that the wolves already stood before me but as I turned again I did. Two of them came even nearer. I pulled Róse to me and closed my eyes, ready for the end. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw that one of the wolves was the same I met before. But the other one... I couldn´t believe my eyes. It wore a silver necklace that seemed familiar.

"Mother...", I whispered. The now recognized wolf and the other one that was probably my father sat down. I bent down so I was on their eyelevel.

All of sudden my "mother" began to growl in Róse´ direction. Probably she knew who the father was. I moved backwards until I sat against a tree. Then everything went fast:

"Father" wanted to jump on me. In the same second Dracula flew towards me pulled me in the air. I could only scream as I noticed that my child wasn´t in my arms anymore. I looked to the ground and saw her lying in front of the wolves. I tried everything to escape Dracula´s grip but even if I could makeit, it would be too late.

I couldn´t see Róse. Only the pack of wolves that looked as if they were eating my own child. That was enough. I wept and cried the whole time before we landed again. After Dracula had released me I sank to my knees and cried so much and loud like I never did before.

My body was shaking violently. He pulled me slowly to my feet and embraced me. Softly he stroked my hair. But I couldn´t stop crying. The loss of our child was like a stake in my heart.

It didn´t matter if someone had seen us. I only wanted to cry my eyes out. More - I wanted to die!

**That was it. No Róse anymore. -sobs- I hope you´ll review the chapter and keep on reading. I promise it´s not the end. Still 5 reviews or more until I update. And don´t be angry. It´s important for the story. At least you know now why he wishes for children in the movie. -still sobbing-**


	16. No Sense Of Life

**Thanks for the reviews! So on with the story!**

16. No sense of life

The next day I raced to the balcony and threw the doors open. I didn´t notice that Dracula was not far away. I closed my eyes and jumped over the balcony. Before I was about to hit the ground two strong arms caught me and carried me back.

With some screaming and kicking coming from me I fought against Dracula´s grasp. After he had led me down he started to yell at me: "Why did you do that! I understand that you are not happy about Róse´ death but it doesn´t give you any reason to kill yourself!"

This time I slapped him with all the power I got. But after he had realized what I had done he pulled me towards him and sank his teeth into my neck.

I tried to break free and push him away but it was like pushing a wall. I fought for many minutes but he did not stop. I got weaker with every try. The pain was incredible.

Even as I had no strength anymore and lay lifeless in his arms he drained more blood. Probably he wanted to cause the most greatest pain I ever felt. Finally he threw me aside. I wasn´t able to do anything but could still sense his actions.

He stared at my form. "What have I done?", he whispered. Dracula bent down and eyed me closely. Then he began to rock me. At first softly but than stronger.

"Titiana? ...Wake up!", he called to me. "Please, wake up!" Then it was silent. I could feel that he was still there but he didn´t move or speak. "I want you to wake up!", he screamed. His breathing got heavier. And then he began to cry. He collapsed on my half-dead body. His tears hit my face.

I wanted to wake up and tell him that I was still alive but it was impossible. My weakness didn´t allow me to breathe. Death reached for me with his claws. And then pulled me into darkness...

_**Dracula´s point of view:**_

I´ve never felt so alone in my life. Titiana had left me. AND ITWAS MY FAULT! I wanted to die, too. But something held me back. Maybe it was the monster in me, ... or something else? No, this was impossible. I couldn´t feel anything.

Finally I picked her up. Even in death she was beautiful. I had to bury her. So I carried her to the outside of my castle. But I couldn´t do that to her. Of course she was dead but the thought of seeing her lovely face nevermore made me feel sick.

There was a hole in front of the castle. I held her in my outstretched arms close to it. I placed a kiss on her cold lips and whispered: "Goodbye. May your soul rest in peace."

Then I laid her into the hole and walked back into my castle.

_**End of Dracula´s view**_

_...Death stood in front of me and spoke: "I hope this fool of vampire feels terrible!" - "He´s no fool!", I yelled at him. "But he killed you. You should be angry." - "I am but..." - "I´ll give you one more chance. If you bring an innocent soul to me you can continue your life", he interrupted me._

_"I won´t fall for that! I only want to know where my child is!", I yelled again. "You will see that you sooner or later will kill again." - "Where is my child!" _

_"In heaven. The fool killed her, anyway. And after that he killed you. If I was you I could never forgive him. And now back to life with you!"_

I awoke in darkness. I had to lie in a coffin or something. I kicked the lid but it was closed. After a few seconds I was sure that Dracula had buried me. "HELP! HELP ME!" l, screamed over and over again. But nobody seemed to hear me.

After a long time I heared footsteps directly over me. Again I screamed for help. And this time someone dag in the dirt that was around the coffin.

Then someone opened the coffin and light floated in. I was not blinded by the sun. And in front of me stood Van Helsing. He took my hand and pulled me to my feet. "What happened? Why did you lie under the earth?", he asked.

"I was dead but then..." - "Now I know who you are! You belong to the _Couple of Murderers_!", he pointed at me like at a monster, "Titiana, I´m very disappointed."

**This wasn´t the last chapter but the last one for some time. I have my Jugendweihe on Saturday and much stress after it. Jugendweihe is like confirmation in Germany but not with religion, church and so on. On this day I´m officially a teenager so this is a great day for me. I will update as soon as I´m able to. I hope you liked the chapter and leave many reviews for me while I´m gone. See you later _-Angel-_**


	17. He Is My Sin

**Thanks for the reviews you guys rock! To explain it: Death needs souls from time to time. And if Titiana brings him one he won´t take hers, get it? Ok then, here´s the promised chapter! ...and I won´t try this at home if I was you...you know what I mean if you read this!**

17. He is my sin

"We can talk at home", said Van Helsing before I was able to speak. He took my hand and nearly pulled foward. After the first few meteres I walked willingly. Soon we arrived at his house and finally walked in.

I wanted to say something but he began to yell: "WHAT DID YOU THINK? YOU KILLED ALL THOSE INNOCENT PEOPLE AND DON´T EVEN CARE! I TRUSTED YOU!"

I stumbled backwards. I didn´t expect from him that he could lost his temper that way. "WILL YOU TELL ME NOW!"

"What should I tell you?", I asked quitly, "You know nearly everything." Now he had lost control of hisself completely. He grabbed me by my arm and slapped me. I winced in pain and put one hand on my now bleeding cheek. "God will never forgive you if you don´t ask for forgiveness", said Van Helsing. "How can I do that?", I asked. "Come with me!"

So I followed him, still holding my cheek. In a small room wich had to be his he went to the right corner and bent down.

In his hands he held now a lash. My eyes were widened in shock. But I moved up to him and showed him my back. "You have to be near god in order to ask him for forgiveness", he said and swung back with his arm and scourged me in my back. I counted...

One. I sank to my knees.

Two. I hold my tears back.

Three. I cried freely.

Four. I lay on the floor.

Five. I screamed in full pain.

"Apologize!", he commanded. He had stopped and stood now silent behind me. I tried to rise. Small drops of blood ran down my arms and dropped slowly to the ground. Van Helsing scourged me a sixth time. I fell on the floor again.

"...I´m sorry", I said quitly. "I can´t hear you!", he said and did it again. "I´M SORRY!", I screamed. My tears mixed with blood. With one last spanking he finally stopped.

Now I lay on the floor. Crying, bleeding, weak, in the greatest pain. "Won´t you help ...me...?", I whispered. "No. Pain is the only way wich brings you near god. I tried it myself many times before and he has forgiven you now. But now I have to forgive you too..."

"Thanks", I said quitly. I really believed him. "After you told me everything", he added. I rose from the ground and leaned against a wall. Van Helsing looked down at the blood.

"After dinner you´ll clean my room and tomorrow you are going to go to church." I wasn´t able to protest and so I stayed quite. The pain didn´t get worse so I could stand the time.

After a while I began to tell the story about me without leaving any detail out. "So the dead baby in the forest was yours. Who was the father?", asked Van Helsing. That was the only thing I did not tell him. The thing between Dracula and me. "It was Vladislaus." - "You don´t mean Vladislaus like Vladilaus Dragulia, do you?"

I had expected this reaction. I simply nooded and said: "I do." I could see anger grow in his eyes. "I should scourge you again!", he yelled at me, "How dare you let the son of the devil touch you?"

"I´m sorry", I said and tried not to look at him. Van Helsing calmed down: "That´s no apologize! No doubt he is your biggest sin!"

"Why is he a sin?", I asked, still looking at the ground. "It´s blasphemic! At first you kill people together like other people drink and eat, at next you let him touch you and then you

bear a child created by satan!"

I took my first steps after the painful punishment and tried to explain: "What´s blasphemic? I had to kill all those people in order to survive. I let him touch because I trust him and the to the child: of course she was a vampire but she was a creation of god! If she had been satan´s spawn she would have been born dead!"

He looked like a stubborn child now. Probably he understood what I felt. "I´m a very religous man and I believe in old legends."

I didn´t know what he meant but I didn´t had to know now because Van Helsing continued: "I´m sorry that you lost your child but Dracula does you no good."

"Do you mean he isn´t worth anything!", I asked a bit louder. My legs began to tremble. "He is not worthy for you. And I want you not to see him again", he said.

**I hope you liked it. You know 5 reviews or more...**


	18. In The Church

**I couldn´t wait to post the next chappie. Here is it!**

18. In the church

The next morning I did like Van Helsing had told me and went to the church. I should ask a priest or something for god´s forgiveness and trust. I entered the church and waited for the mess to begin.

When it was over I went to the man who had hold it. "Excuse me, I want to confess", I said. The parson eyed closely. For a long time he looked at my new red silk dress. It hided my whole body accept hands neck and of course head. My hair was hold back in a ponytail. After he had assured himself that I looked serious he sad: "Follow me."

I walked behind him and my shoes made loud noises on the stone floor. As we arrived in a small room at the end of the church he closed the door silently behind me.

"Sit down", he said in a friendly voice. I did so and looked at him. "And now tell me what your sins are, my child." - My whole life is a sin for the world´, I thought.

"My name is Titiana. Born and murdered in Transylvania", I took a small break to let him think about the previous words, "I was resurrected again and soon met Vla... Count Dracula. We... and nearly one year after it I bore a child from him."

The parson made a cross on his chest said nearly unnoticeable: "May god be with me." I heared it but pretended not to and continued: "I killed many innocent people and our child died after three days. Can god forgive me this?"

He made another cross and then spoke very slowly: "I´m afraid not. But maybe if you are really sorry, never sin that means never meet the son of the devil again and be near god for at least one time..."

I jumped to my feet in anger and said cooly: "Everyone here´s the same! Van Helsing punished me yesterday! I´ve never been in such pain, my child is dead and the father thinks that I´m dead, too! Isn´t it enough! Why does everybody think that I´m a monster? Why is everyone a sinner in your eyes who hates the church and everything that has to do with it? Can you explain it to me or better to yourself!"

In the end I yelled at him. Now he rose, too. "Get out of this holy place and do never enter it again! You´ll see that you are damned for all eternity! Noone loves you! You´re alone!"

I had lost my patience. I grabbed him by the collar pulled him to me and sank my teeth in his neck. He let out a cry of surprise and pain. Before I had killed him completely I threw him aside. "You´ll rott ... in hell... ... forever." These were his last words.

And again I sank into endless darkness...

_"Nice to meet you again, Titiana, my dear._ _I knew that I would see you again. And thank you for the poor parson." - "You made me do that, don´t you?", I yelled at death. "No. I think the parson upset you while speaking about your whole "situation" with Dracula."_

_"How dare you say that! I don´t care about Vladislaus or what somebody says about him!" - "Oh, do you? But I thought his name was Dracula so... why do you call him Vladislav?" - "His name is Vladislaus!", I yelled again. "My apologize. But I thought you don´t care for him..." - "I said that I don´t care about him! That´s something different!"_

_"Only the words are different. But the meaning is the same. And I can read your mind." The whole conversation was confusing. Like the most things I did when I thought about Vladislaus. I knew that he was right. But it didn´t matter what I felt or feel. My sourroundings got brighter and..._

I was back in the church. I ran out of it and back into Van Helsing´s house. Now I had to take care about my words wich I wanted to say.

"And? Did it work?", he asked while I walked past him. "Somehow yes and somehow not", I said simply and wanted to go into my room. But he hold me back.

"I want to show you something. It´s a kind of test. Come with me." So I followed him. We walked a way along that seemed familiar to me. It was the way to Vladislaus´ castle. I could see him standing with his back to me. I wanted to go to him but Van Helsing grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a pillar.

After a few minutes of looking I saw that he stood in front of my grave. "Look! The fool is crying for you! Can you imagine this? The famous Count Dracula is crying for a stupid girl!"

He began to laugh silently. Again I wanted to escape Van Helsing but I couldn´t. Still he held me in position. "I must go to him and tell him that I´m alive. Please let me go!"

He shook his head: "No, I won´t. And if I find out that you met him I´ll probably have to punish you." Now I knew that it was hopeless. I wasn´t allowed to see my Vladislaus again. And if I would do it though I wouldn´t get one more chance of death.

**I hope you like it! But now I want soooooooo many reviews until I update next _-Angel-_**


	19. Don´t Leave Me

**Thanks for the great reviews! And here´s the next chapter!**

19. Don´t leave me

Van Helsing had told me to go to the market and try to feel the sun again. It was very hard for me because one year I lived in the shadows. But at least I could leave his house during the day.

I walked through the market, looking here and there. And as I was watching some kids someone grabbed my arm and pulled me in the shadow of a house. Before I looked at him I knew that it was Vladislaus.

He looked deeply into my colourful eyes, before pulling me in a deep kiss. I returned the kiss but then thoughts ran through my mind. Thoughts like the punishment and the church. Quickly I pushed him away, making sure that nobody had seen us. "I can´t do this anymore", I said and tried to go on but he held me back.

"Titiana, you don´t know how much I missed you. Only with you my life has a sense. I thought of killing myself!" He spoke so fast like never before. I simply shook my head.

"I´ve already sinned too much. Let me go!", I said and tried it again. I failed. "I can´t believe that these words even came from you. Who told you this?"

"It´s nothing. I just..." - "Van Helsing said it, didn´t he!" - "Don´t talk so loud. We are near the church...", I said but before I could do anything he grabbed me by my shoulders, lifted me up and pressed me against the wall.

"Tell the truth! Tell me that he makes you believe this rubbish! You would never say such things!", he yelled. I prayed in my thoughts that nobody did hear us. But my thoughts were interrupted by small trails of blood wich ran down my shoulders. Quickly Vladislaus released me and laid one hand on my cheek where the scar was.

"Why did he do that to you?", he asked and tried to look at my back. I took one step backwards to hide it. "Let me see." Willingly I turned around and showed him my back that bleeded a little. Slowly he laid his hand on the wounds. I winced in pain.

"And Van Helsing calls me monster...", he shook his head. I turned back to look at him. "You can´t go back to him", said Vladislaus. "Why not?", I asked.

"Because I won´t let you! Did you hear me! I won´t let you go back! I won´t let him hurt you again!" He had to fight tears. I stroked his cheek softly and whispered: "I´m sorry."

He bent down on his knee and took my hand in his: "Can´t you forgive me?" - "For what?" - "I killed you. And I thought that I would never see you again. We lost our child and I did not act as if it really happened. I did you wrong... I can´t live without you! Please, forgive me!"

"I have forgiven you already. But I can´t stay with you. God would never forgive me this.", I said.

Next he said something that seemed true to me now: "If our time together had been a sin god would have never given you a child wich was alive. What Van Helsing says isn´t true!"

I helped him to his feet. We looked deeply into each others eyes. "Don´t leave me", he whispered. I could only stare at him. I did not know what to do next.

"I´m pleading. The son of the devil is pleading. You can´t do this to me. Please, stay with me. I will take care of you and your wounds can heal. I will never seduce or bite you again. I will be your husband and you my wife... At least like husband and wife, but don´t leave me!"

Then I took him in my arms. I didn´t know that he had missed me that much. Now I was sure that Van Helsing lied to me. His words couldn´t be true. It couldn´t be true that tearing two people apart god´s will is.

"But I still can´t... I´m sorry but... I´m too scared that he could... punish me again. It hurt so much." My voice and body was shaking.

Then he began to kiss my neck. I let him do so. Maybe he could forgive me this way. Suddenly he began to suck on my neck. "Stop it", I whispered. But he didn´t stop.

After nearly two minutes he released me. "So you won´t forget me", said Vladislaus, "But we will meet again. Tomorrow at night." With that he disappeared and I went _home._

In the doorway Van Helsing waited for me: "Where have you been? Why did you take so long?" He looked at my neck. Quickly I covered it with my hand. He had seen the mark of Vladislaus´ kiss. "You met him again, didn´t you?", he asked. "Come in!"

I knew what that meant. But I knew that I could meet him tomorrow. So I could stand the pain...

**Someday I want to reach 100 reviews or more. So review, review, review!**


	20. All Alone Again, Or Not?

**Thanks a lot for the reviews! Here´s the next chappie for you!**

20. All alone again, or not?

After Van Helsing had whipped me again he looked at my wounds. "Your wounds will never heal again completely. That´s good. So you will always be reminded of your sins", he said with a triumphiant smile on his face.

But in my opinion it was everything but good. It already hurt when I touched my back. I´m afraid noone could turn back time so I could live with it.

His next words shocked me more: "From now on you are going to live in a convent. Your life as a nun will be good for you. You will always be near god. And with the abstinence of sleep, much food, sex and other things that have to do with men your life will be without sins."

I was speechless. How could he do that to me? How could he do that with the thought that it was the worst thing he could do to me? But I didn´t think of me in that moment but of Vladislaus. I was sure that I would never see him again.

Van Helsing and me walked on. I knew that protest was useless. We passed the church, turned right and stood in front of the small convent. The abbess walked toward us.

"Welcome to our nunnery. You must be Titiana. Mr. Van Helsing told me about you", she said. I was sure that these things he had told her wer no good ones but he hadn´t told her about my secret.

Gabriel turned to me: "Good luck and the best wishes for your new life." With that he left the abbess and me alone.

"The ceremony for your admission is set in one hour. I´ll show you the building", she said. So we walked around the nunnery for half an hour until she showed me my room. The abbess told me to put on the clothes that lie on the bed.

I took these in my hands and studied them. Of course it was a half black, half white dress. I put it on and walked into the chapel. The other nuns stood in a circle around the place in front of the abbess.

I knelt down in front of her. "Titiana Oradea will you make the vow of obedience, faith, silence and chasity?" - "Yes, I do." - "Will you accept the rules of our nunnery?" - "Yes, I will." - "And do you swear to leave your precious life behind and become a nun?" I thought about her words and was not sure what to do. Finally I said: "Yes, I do." - "Then we will admit you here in our holy nunnery. With this cross that you will always wear you are one of us and welcome in our company."

The abbess put the necklace withthe cross around my neck and I rose from the ground. All women left the chapel except me and the abbess. "It´s time for our midday´s prayer. I will show you the place where it is set", she said and left, too.

I already felt like a prisoner as I followed her in the next room. The women knelt in front of a huge cross with Jesus on it and prayed silently. I did the same.

But I didn´t want to pray now. I was more in the mood of crying. I wanted to get out of this holy cage. So I pretended to pray. I was left alone in this strict convent. Not a single woman noticed how I felt.

After one hour of silence we left the room again and went into the dinning room. I sat down between an old woman and a young one in the same clotheslike me.

I guessed she was around 18 years old. Everyone had something to eat except me and the young woman beside me. I didn´t have to eat since I was what I was but I asked her why: "Aren´t you hungry? Why don´t you ...we get something to eat?" The abbess sent a look to me that meant be quit´. But I didn´t care.

The woman did not answer and kept staring on the table. "Is something wrong with you?", I asked. "Sister Titiana, I thought I had told you that we don´t speak during that time of day. Or didn´t you listen?", the abbess said with a strictness I did not expect from her.

"But I don´t understand why we don´t get some food", I said. I could see that the woman beside me laughed silently. But the abbess seemed wasn´t amused.

"When we admit new women in our convent they don´t get anything to eat during the first two days. Only water." - "But you don´t eat water", I said smiling.

The abbess was about to lose her temper. "If I hear one single noise from you..." - "Aren´t we allowed to breathe?", the woman beside me asked. Now every woman stared at us.

The woman and me smiled like two innocent children. "I think a few hours of work will do you two good. Maybe you start now!", the abbess said loudly. We both stormed out of the dinning room and into the garden.

**But I need more reviews. Maybe five or six... pleeeaaase?**


	21. A New Friend

21. A new friend

The woman told me that hard work in the garden a kind of punishment was. So we began working... and talking...

"Titiana is a nice name. But not usual for Transylvania", she said, "By the way my name is Elena." We shook hands. "Do you have relatives?" - "No. My family was always small. Only mother, father and my brother John. But they are dead. And you?"

Elena looked shocked: "I´m so sorry. But it´s not very different in my family. Once we were three sisters. But one of them was killed by the _Couple of Murderers_ and my second sister is missing since this terrible Count is dead. I think she lives outside the village now."

"I´m sorry, too", I said and knew that she meant the woman I killed after I was resurrected. But I thought about th things she said about me and Vladislaus, too.

"How old are you?" - "22." - "I´m 19. Where did you get that?", she asked and pointed at my neck. One strand of her long black hair fell into her face. "I think it will follow me forever. What do you think who gave me this?"

Elena pretended to think and said: "Hmh, I´m not sure... from a man?" I nodded. "And may I ask who did it?" - "You may ask but I won´t answer", I said. "Did you love him at least?" - "Maybe. I don´t know what I feel", I said and meant it.

I changed the topic: "Why are you here?" - "I came here willingly but I regret it. I wanted to start a complete new life but it´s boring, unfair and strict here. The vows make me sick!"

I giggled. "I´m still a virgin if you think about that. Most of the women who live here are it." - "I´m none. I even had a daughter yet but she died ...she was killed after three days."

Again Elena pointed at my neck and said: "The child was from him, wasn´t it?" I nodded and one single tear escaped me. I was glad that she did not see it.

I took an apple from the tree wich stood behind us and threw it in Elena´s hands. "But that´s not allowed!" - "That we spoke during lunch was forbidden, too. And if you want to survive that evening - dig in!" She bit in the apple and smiled. "Doo you wanna biite?", she said with full mouth nearly not understandable.

"No, thank you. I´m not hungry. Do you hate Vla... Dracula?", I asked. Elena swallowed and said: "Of course I do. Wouldn´t you hate him if he had killed a part of your family?"

_No, _I answered in my thoughts. "I bet Verona´s missing has something to do with Dracula!", she added. "Who is Verona?", I asked jealously.

"My sister. She was so strange before she left. As if she had to keep a secret or something... Is something wrong with you?", she asked as she noticed my head wich was red like her apple. She had noticed my sudden change of mood.

"No, everything´s alright", I lied in anger, "Please tell me more about Verona." Elena had eaten her apple and threw the remaining part in the grass.

"She looks like me. But Verona´s hair is even longer. She is 28 now and my oldest sister. Many people called her witch because she looks like one. But the most important thing is the fact that she visited Dracula as he was alive. I´m sure about that."

Now I had to control my temper. Thoughts of what they could have done floated my mind. "Are you sure that you are ok?", asked Elena. "Sure", I said, "Let´s go inside."

"You are right. It´s six o´clock and time for the evening prayer." So we walked back in the building and into the chapel. This time the prayer was set here.

I folded my hands, whispering silent words: "I hope Vladislaus is alright and has nothing to do with this Verona. Not that I´m jealous. But I want to see him again. God, see it as a sin if I leave Vladislaus again. Amen."

**Thank you for the reviews! You know how to make me smile! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and know now why I put the thing with the convent in the story. Six reviews or more until I update next... can you make it?**


	22. Memories

22. Memories

It was 9 o´ clock as I entered my room and fellon my bed. The working in the garden was harder than I thought. But I couldn´t sleep though. The whole time I had to think about Vladislaus.

And I regretted it that I left him. At that moment I felt miserable because I thought it was a sin. And now I felt miserable because I let him go. Probably he thought that I hated him and never wanted to see him again. But I wanted his company so badly. I lay there on the bed and looked at the small window. I thought about escape but that was impossible.

Only the thought that I was caught in a convent made me sick. Suddenly I heard someone knocking on my door.

"Titiana, are you asleep?", asked Elena´s voice. Quitly I moved towards the door, turned the knob and pushed it open.

There stood Elena in her nightgown and a candle in her hand. She walked into my room and sat down on my bed. I closed the door silently and sat down beside her.

"You can´t sleep, too, can you?", she asked. I nodded: "I miss him so much." - "Do you want to talk about him or does this make it worse?" - "It can´t get worse. I´m going to see him nevermore. Why not talk about him?"

Elena found a comfortable position on the bed and said: "I´m listening. You can tell me."

"As I saw him the first time I thought that it was impossible to come together. I was a poor woman, actually a poor girl. Of course I was 21 at this time but I felt too young for being a woman. My life was simple. And he... he looked so handsome. He was rich and an elegant gentleman. These thoughts came in my mind as I saw him. But I hated him. I hated him more than anyone could imagine. But as I met him again after a long time he was so kind. We saved each other´s lives. Then I was with child and lost my Róse soon after her birth. And then I believed in church, the bible and god...", I began to cry, "...and... lost him forever."

Elena embraced me, rocking me back and forth. "You love him", she said. "No", I protested. My body was shaking already. Her words made it even worse.

"But you wouldn´t miss him that much if you felt nothing for him."

"I did not say that I don´t feel for him. I said that I don´t love him." And my words made no sense. I didn´t know love. I couldn´t know how it felt.

"The only thing I can tell you is: If I was you I would tell him my feelings until it is too late." But the worst thing was that I could not tell him. Death had told me that he shall tell me his love first. But Vladislaus said that he has no heart. Maybe it was true and he was never able to feel something for me.

Finally I stopped crying. If Vladialaus was waiting for me at the market he would not want me to cry for him.

"It´s time for our midnight´s prayer", said Elena. "I can´t come with you", I said.

"Why not?" - "Because there´s something you can do for me. I want to see him again. Tonight. Now."

"Oh, no! Forget it! It´s too dangerous to go outside alone and..." - "That´s why you come with me." - "No!" - "Please, do it for me! I can´t stand one more night without him!"

Elena looked into my eyes and searched for any doubt in my words. She couldn´t find it. "Ok, but only for one hour." I wrapped my arms around her: "Thank you! You are the best friend ever imaginable!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So we left the convent during the midnight´s prayer and went to the marketplace. A few steps away from it I made her stop. "You must promise something", I said.

"What?" - "Promise that you don´t scream, nor run away, nor get angry, nor kill me and the most important thing that you don´t hurt him." - "Why should I do these things?" - "We will see. Do you promise?" She waited a few seconds but finally nodded.

We went on. After the next corner I could see him. I ran forward and right into his arms.

"I thought that I would never see you again! You don´t know how much I missed you!", I cried happily. We couldn´t let go of each other´s arms.

"Titiana, is it true that you are in the convent now?" - "Yes, and I will go back. But it doesn´t matter now. Just hold me."

He kissed me passionately. And through thousand kisses he asked: "Who is the girl behind us?" We stopped kissing and I turned around. Elena stood there. Silent and shocked. She looked at me and at Vladislaus.

Slowly she took a few steps toward us. "Kill me! I promised not to run!" I let go of him and walked up to her. "We won´t kill you", I said.

Elena´s face became an expression full of hate: "Why not! You are _The Couple of Murderers_ and you´ve already killed my sister, why not me?" I looked back at Vladislaus.

He came to us and said: "I can´t apologize for who and what I am but we won´t kill you if you don´t tell anyone else about us." She shook her head: "And if I scream for help now? What are you going to do then?"

Vladislaus was about to lose his temper. "Titiana, I trusted you! Why didn´t you tell me that you belong to him? But now I can understand you better! I thought you were an innocent girl without such sins like killing people! Good, that I know now that you are nothing but a whore with her bastard and a liking for murdering!", Elena nearly yelled.

Now he pulled her towards him and said: "Say what you want about me but don´t call her whore, did you understand me!" Elena took a look of disgust at me: "Slut!"

He sank his growing teeth into her neck. "No! Vladislaus, stop it!", I tried to pull him away but I wasn´t strong enough. "Vladislaus, let her go! Please, do it for me!"

He threw her into my arms. I could feel her heartbeat. "Why did you do that?", I asked him. Vladislaus did not answer.

Suddenly I heared footsteps coming closer and closer. "Go now! I will make it alright!", I said. He only stared at me. "They aren´t allowed to find you! Please go!" Finally he disappeared and Van Helsing came around the corner. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in the convent!"

"I was but... I couldn´t stand it without getting blood", I lied, "So I brought her here and ..."

"You will come with me! We bring her back in the convent where they can take care of her. And you... you will be near god one more time!"

**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! You guys are awesome, thank you! But now I must breathe... this was the longest chapter ever! Now review and the next chappie will be up soon! _-Angel-_**


	23. Sins And Apologizes

**I´m sorry I couldn´t wait to post the next chapter!**

23. Sins and apologizes

Van Helsing took the whip. But before he scourged me he tied my arms on the wall. I couldn´t escape...

After the third punishment I felt weaker than ever. As he freed my arms again I sank to the floor. I wasn´t able to stand. His next words scared me: "If you want to survive you have to be free from sins. Otherwise I have to punish you again and that would mean death or at least infected wounds." He looked at my back: "If you survive this time..."

Then he helped me to stand up and walk to the bed. I lay down on my stomach. I didn´t want the sheets to get dirty.

"You can rest here for a while. Then I´ll take you and your friend back to the covent", said Van Helsing.

He left me alone. And I prayed to god that I would survive. I wasn´t scared of hell but of leaving Vladislaus again.

As I was able to walk again I paced around the room until Van Helsing came in: "I see you feel better. Come!"

We left the room and carried Elena´s unconscious form into the nunnery.

The abbess told us to bring her into the hospital of the convent. We laid her on the bed. "You will stay here until she´s awake. I will leave now." Without any more word he left. And I was happy that I mustn´t stay with him any longer. Elena took two hours to wake up. Finally she opened her eyes.

But as she saw me her eyes widened in shock. She grabbed the covers and crawled up into the left corner of her bed. Her body began to shake.

"It´s alright. Don´t be afraid. I won´t hurt you", I said slowly. I tried to reach her arm but she backed away in fear. I rose from the chair I was sitting on and went to the window.

Carefully I opened the drapes and let the sunlight float in. Suddenly Elena winced. I spun around and saw her pointing at me. "Your...neck..."

It seemed as if she tripped over her own words while speaking. After a few seconds I realized that she had seen the wounds wich covered my whole back and parts of my neck. "Oh, that´s nothing. I just cut myself..." - "No, you didn´t! If the vampire did it then stand for it!", Elena nearly yelled. I shook my head, walked over to her and sat down on her bed.

"He would never do such things to me. Someone else would... and did", I said. "Who?" - "Van Helsing. If you know him." She moved closer to me and eyed my wounds closely.

"Why?" - "Because I told him that it was me who bit you. So I saved Vladislaus... somehow."

"But... are you able to bite me? And drink my blood?", asked Elena and moved a few inches closer.

"You don´t have to make me bite you. Even if I wanted I would never do it." - "Are you a vampire? One of the undead?"

I rose from the bed and walked to the big mirror. "I´m not dead. I´m the daughter of death. And immortal." Elena stared at me in disbelief. "I know it´s hard to understand."

"Can you tell me more? I won´t tell anyone else." - "There´s not much to tell. At the beginning I needed blood like a vampire. But then I was with child and didn´t need blood for a year. The only thing I know is that I´m not human."

"For me you are human. And I still think that you love Dra... Vladislaus. However, I want to apologize. I was too harsh to you. I´m really sorry", said Elena.

Then she rose from the bed and walked a few steps. She tripped. As she was about to fall I quickly caught her. "Why did he bite me?", she asked. And she looked as if she meant it.

"You called me whore and bitch..." - "The word was slut", she interrupted me. "And you are proud of it? He bit you because you called me so!", I said.

Elena shook her head that a strand of hair fell in her face. "I´m sorry. I was just shocked that... you and Dracula are a couple."

"I wouldn´t call us a couple." - "But you said _us _and if you say _us_ you mean that you feel for him." I rolled my eyes. "Elena, you are stranger than I thought", I said and ignored the heat I could feel on my forehead.

**And now review review review review review. I need at least five reviews or I won´t post next chapter. And I mean it ---evil laughter--- So review q:-)**


	24. Some Wounds Never Heal

24. Some wounds never heal

As I went to bed this night I felt sick and weak. I fell asleep quickly but horrible nightmares haunred my dreams. I talked in my sleep until...

"Titiana, wake up!" Elena´s voice rang in my ears. I woke up and my body was wet of sweat. "You just dreamed. Noone died", she said. "Who ahould have died?", I asked and tried to sit up. Quickly she pushed me down again and laid one hand on my forehead.

"You broke into a fever. And while you were sleeping you said something like "Vladislaus did suicide because of me!"", she told me. "Because of me?"

"Yes. But know I´ll fetch the abbess. She has to look at you now", said Elena and left my room.

After a few minutes she returned with the abbess and a nurse. They turned me on my stomach and opened my nightgown. Carefully they looked at my back.

I didn´t hear their words but the nurse said: "It looks very bad. The wounds are already infected. We can do nothing but wait until she´s dead. I will clean her wounds to give her at least a few days."

Elena began to cry: "It´s all my fault!" - "Do you know who did this to her?", asked the nurse. Elena shook her head.

Probably she didn´t want to give Van Helsing the fault of it. "Don´t tell her that she´s going to die", said the nurse and began to clean my wounds.

Then they left the room again. Only Elena stayed at my side the whole night.

Another day was dawning as I woke up. I looked up to Elena who had tears in her eyes. "What´s wrong?", I asked. "Nothing. I just... got something in my eye", she said, wiping the tears away.

I blinked to the sunlight that floated my room. Slowly I got up and walked a few steps. "What did the nurse say?" - "Your wounds will heal again and you´ll get better", she lied.

But I believed her. "I have good news for you. You can leave the convent today." At first I was surprised at Elena´s words. Then I gave her a big hug. I was so happy that I could see Vladislaus again and stay with him forever. "Do you want to come with me?", I asked her. She shook her head: "I can´t. And now go. I´ll miss you."

"But it doesn´t mean that I won´t see you again. I can visit you in a month." She cried a few tears and then said: "No. Enjoy your life. Goodbye, Titiana."

"Bye", I said ,too. Then I got dressed quickly and left the convent.

I passed Van Helsing´s house and hoped not to see him again. As I arrived at Vladislaus´ castle I knocked on the great door. Noone opened. I knocked again.

This time I heared footsteps from the inside. But as the door opened a tall woman with long black hair stood in front of me.

"Who are you?", I asked in disbelief. "My name is Verona. You have to be Titiana. Vladislaus told me a lot about you", she said and held her hand towards me. I strode past her.

Vladislaus stood on top of the stairs and looked down at me. I climbed the stairs to him and pulled him into a passionate kiss wich he returned.

Then I took his hand, turned towards Verona, smiled an innocent smile and pulled him in the nearest room. "I see you found a woman you can betray me with!", I spat at him. "I didn´t betray you with Verona nor with anyone else", he said calm.

"Then, why else is she here?", I asked. "It´s a long story." - "And I have much time."

**Thanks for the reviews! _The same procedure with this chapter? - The same procedure with every chapter. _I hope you understood what I mean - 5 reviews!**


	25. The Promise

**This is soooo great! Thank you sooooo much!**

**Fortune Zyne: **I´m glad that you like it!

**HughJackmanFan: **I do as you wish - next chappie!

**Haunting Whispers: **Here´s the next chapter! I´m glad that you like it! **and the biggest thanks goes to...**

**Countess Alana:** Thanks for those many reviews! I didn´t expect that! You know how to make me smile! I think I should write more reviews for you...

**You guys rock! You made my dream come true and it means a lot to me that you like it - THANKS!**

25. The promise

"I remember now that the girl in the convent Verona´s sister is. Probably you know that she came in my palace every week. But it has nothing to do with love. I needed her. Only she could show me the way to get immortal life. She also knows that I´m a vampire now."

Vladislaus gave me a few seconds to think. "Is that the reason for betraying me now?", I asked him.

He shook his head. "Verona didn´t come to me willingly. I had to promise something."

"What? That she will belong to you because she loves you?" - "I told you already that it´s not love that brought us together. I promised to make her my bride", he explained.

I didn´t understand: "What shall that mean?" - "Titiana, don´t act dumb! Do you expect that it´s easy for me to tell you that! I promised to give her immortality! To make her a vampire!", he was nearly yelling.

"No! Tell me that it´s not true! I can´t live with you when she´s standing between us!" And I was nearly crying. I threw myself in his arms. Still I couldn´t believe my ears.

Softly he stroked my hair and whispered: "I´m sorry. But I promised. You don´t know what it means to her if I wouldn´t turn her."

"Probably you don´t know what it means to me!", I said. "Even if you would want it I would never turn you." - "But I want it! I want to stay with you forever!"

I cried bitter tears. "No, you don´t. You don´t know what it means to have a soul wich belongs to the devil. I could never do this to you. I could never send you to hell that you have to be there for all eternity", he said softly, "And now you have to promise something."

I looked up to him. "Promise that you won´t be jealous." - "To say the truth: I´m already jealous!" - "Then don´t show it! Don´t make it even harder for me to do that!"

"So you didn´t bite her yet?", I asked with a sparkle of hope. "No, I didn´t. But soon I will."

I freed myself from the embrace and walked to the window. It rained. "But I have something for you", he said. I turned back to him.

Vladislaus took a ring out of his pocket. He took my hand and slipped it over my ringfinger. As I looked closer at it I saw a dragon on it. "What stands the dragon for?", I asked.

"The dragon stands for our family. My father gave me this. And now it belongs to you. It will remind you of me." It took a while for me to understand his words.

"So you want me to go", I said quitly. "I´m sorry", he said, "But you can´t stay here because..." - "...of Verona, I know. Then... farewell!", I said and went to door. But before I was able to open it he grabbed my arm and pulled me in a powerful kiss. Maybe the last one for a very long time. I opened the door and went outside.

I walked down the stairs as Verona appeared behind me and said: "I´m sorry." I faked a laugh. "No you are not!", I said and left the castle.

The rain wet my clothes and soon my whole body. I was so happy as I thought I hadn´t to return to Van Helsing. But now I had to.

He waited for me in the doorway in order not to get wet. "I thought the convent lies in the opposite direction. Or did you visit him again?"

I said nothing and walked inside. But before I was able to get away from him he grabbed my arm and ripped nearly my finger of as he got hold of my ring.

"How fitting that he gave you this. I have always wanted to get such a ring. Thank you very much!", he said with an evil smirk and slipped it over his finger. But that were enough reasons to lose my temper.

I jumped on him and pushed him to the ground. He was surprised only for a moment until he realised what I had done. "Give it back to me!", I yelled at him.

"That wasnot kindof you!", he said and rose from the ground. I still lay there but he kicked at first in my stomach and then in my back. My wounds reopened.

I could only wince in pain as he kept on kicking my form. I could feel the dirt getting into my wounds. "Stop it! Please!", I cried in pain.

Thank god he did so. Van Helsing left me alone there for the whole night. Again I had terrible nightmares. But this time death spoke to me...

_"Soon you are dead. It will take only one more day until your destiny is fulfilled and you will go to hell. But I have to tell you something, too. Someday you will be born again. Like your whole family as wolves and your brother as a werewolf will be a part of this circle... someday..."_

**I hope you liked the chapter! Tell me with a review ... or more? Make me even more happy than I already am :)**


	26. Until The End Of Time

**Thanks for the reviews. It really makes me happy. And a very big thanks goes to Remember for these much reviews! For Fortune Zyne I will explain everything: Titiana´s parents died and were born again as wolves. Her brother became a werewolf and Titiana would have become one ,too but death used her for killing people. That´s a sin. And she would go to hell because of that. But you´ll read in this chapter that there is a chance to be redeemed. Is everything clear now? If not you can ask me. Now enjoy the final chapter and the Epilogue!**

26. Until the end of time

My back hurt terribly as I awoke. I tried to stand up while leaning against the wall. It had to be five o´clock. I looked to the window and saw that it was still dark.

"Come here! You have work to do!", commanded Van Helsing. Carefully I took one step after the other step and walked into his room. "Make my bed and then go back to your sleeping place and clean the mess up!"

He closed the door to his room and I laid down on his bed. I felt so weak and wanted nothing but sleep.

But the problem was that Van Helsing stormed into the room as heared no noises. "Lazy thing! Get out of here!", he yelled at me.

I couldn´t move. I was too weak. He grabbed my arm and pulled me from the bed. With a loud bang I fell on the floor. He looked down at me with disgust.

Then he pulled me violently to my feet and pushed me through the door. Again I fell to the ground. Now I knew that the end was near. With my last strength I stood up and made rocky steps towards the door. I kicked it open. Leaning against the wall I stumbled into darkness.

But what I saw there I couldn´t believe. Vladislaus stood there and looked at my form. He hadn´t seen me that way so he didn´t recognize me. But as he looked closer...

Vladislaus ran towards me. He embraced me, carefully not to hurt me.

Suddenly someone else ran in our direction. I could feel it. I looked behind Vladislaus to see Van Helsing coming with a silver stake.

That was my chance: I freed myself from his arms and moved towards Gabriel. Now I stood in front of Vladislaus protectively. Until he realized the danger I was in, Van Helsing rammed the stake into my heart and pulled it out again.

It seemed like an eternity to me until my legs couldn´t carry me anymore and I sank to the ground.

Vladislaus caught me until I touched the ground. But he knew, too that there was nothing more to do.

"Don´t do this to me. I don´t wanna lose you again", he whispered with tears in his eyes. I laid one hand on his cheek: "Please, don´t cry for me."

But he wasn´t able to hold his tears back. "I´m sorry... but I must ... leave you now...", my voice was shaking. He placed soft kisses on my forehead. His tears hit my face.

"I´ll kill myself before I let you die alone!", he said. I knew how to answer: "No... live your life ... like you did before you ... met me. You must ... survive. Make Verona your bride... and forget...me."

"I could never forget you or forgive Van Helsing for that." - "Someday you will", I said with a shaking voice. He shook his head.

"I love you", Vladislaus said quitly. I couldn´t believe my ears. He had redeemed me. "Thank you", I whispered and my breathing stopped.

He let out a long cry of pain and loss. But even his tears of love couldn´t keep me at his side. So I could only hope that in his heart is a place for me.


	27. Epilogue

27. Epilogue

**Vladislaus´ point of view:**

The day of Titiana´s loss was one year ago. I never thought that I could feel for this woman. I´m sure that her soul is free and she´s in heaven now.

But that means that I won´t see her again. I know now that crying won´t bring her back. Verona says that I changed a lot since she´s dead. And she´s right. I´m violent and evil. And a monster. But only behind this facade I can hide my sorrow and love I still feel for her.

My children are born dead and I triy everything to bring them to life. Of course it´s impossible.

It was the hardest thing for me to betray Titiana with Verona. But I have to save my existence. Maybe she can understand what I feel.

The devil didn´t take all of my feelings. But I think that would be better. So I wouldn´t feel the emptiness inside of me.

I learned to use werewolves to rule Transylvania. It works but it still reminds me of Titiana. Soon I will find another bride. And I will try over and over again to bring my children to life.

Van Helsing lost his memory. I think that happened only because he stole my love and the ring I gave her. He lived that long and will do so in the future because he is the left hand of god. But sorrow makes me weak. So I won´t think of Titiana´s death anymore. Only of the good times we had.

I won´t forget Titiana and the love I felt for her. And even in my empty heart she has a place to live forever.

**So this was my story! Again I want to thank all my readers and reviewers for the great support. Now tell me what you think! I promise there will be a sequel! But at first I will write a new story called "Witch Hunt". Now review as much as you can! _-Angel-_**


End file.
